


Through Ice

by hiddenembers07



Series: Stuckony Prompts [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Camp AU, Dangerous Situation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddenembers07/pseuds/hiddenembers07
Summary: Tony knows that the dare war he and Clint have is stupid. So of course when he's doing something incredibly stupid, as opposed to just plain stupid, his boyfriends would show up.





	Through Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same universe as [Why Tony Can't Teach First Aid.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296558) And based on this prompt: I don’t care if it’s for a dare. As a concerned fellow human being I want you to get off that frozen pond before i have to drag your stupid ass out of the water with a hockey stick at midnight.
> 
> Also, huge thank you to everyone who has commented and kudos'd the past fics!!! I honestly didn't think I'd get one!

“What’s going on here?”

Tony freezes when the voice reaches him, feet slipping a little on the ice as he stops his slow progress across the lake.

It’s still another few days until the campers get here, and he and Clint had a tradition that they had to keep and get done before the kids got there.

They’d been away from the camp all day, and hadn’t seen a single soul, so of course now, now when he’s doing something that is incredibly stupid, as opposed to just plain stupid, would be the time that they would be found.

“Oh, hiya Cap, Buck, what brings you guys here?”

Tony turns his body slightly, able to look back at the shore where Clint now stands with Steve and Bucky. Steve’s glaring at Clint, arms crossed over his chest, whilst Bucky’s eyes meet his, concern clear to see written across his face.

Clint holds out saying anything for a few seconds, before wilting under the Captain’s glare.

“It’s just a dare.”

Steve stares at him for another long moment, before shaking his head and turning to look at Tony.

“Tony.”

“Cap, Buck, fancy seeing you guys here,” Tony calls, grinning at his two boyfriends, knowing that he’s going to be in a lot of trouble for this stunt.

“Come back to the bank, Tony,” Steve says.

“Yeah,” Tony replies, rubbing a hand through his hair. “I’ll be back just as soon as I get that rock.”

“There are plenty of rocks here, Tony!”

“Yeah, but Clint threw this one and then dared me I couldn’t get it,” Tony answers, turning back around to where the rock is sitting on the ice only a few steps away. “So, I’ll just be a sec.”

“I don’t care if it’s a dare!” Steve exclaims, and Tony just knows he’s thrown his hands up. “As a concerned fellow human being, and also your boyfriend, I want you to get off this frozen pond before Bucky and I have to drag you out of the water!”

Tony just hums, waving his hand back at Steve, before slowly making his way to where the rock is lying. He can’t help but grin when he leans over and picks it up.

“Take that birdbrain!”

Tony knows it’s about to happen a second before it does, the ice underneath him falling away, freezing water surrounding him in a second. He’s not sure how, but he manages to get his head above the water, gasping in quick breaths for air that just don't seem enough.

He tries to remember the course they’d all been to when they had come to camp. Remembers they’d been told what to do if this were to happen. But he’s so cold, and his thoughts are like fog.

Getting out, he thinks, he needs to get out of the water. And so, he moves slowly, able to rest his arms on the edge of the ice, trying to ignore the weight of his clothes pulling him down.

“Tony.”

Looking up, he sees concerned blue-grey eyes staring back, feels hands grab his.

“You with me?” Bucky asks, hands squeezing gently.

“C-cold,” he mutters back, fingers feeling clumsy when he tries to squeeze back.

“I know, sweetheart,” Bucky says, “we’re gonna get you out, but need you to help us okay?”

Tony nods.

“Need you to take some slow deep breaths, and on three Stevie and Clint are going to pull us back, okay? I need you to wait until we give the all clear before you get up?”

Tony nods again.

“Alright, on three. One. Two. Three.”

He’s pulled out and across the ice in what feels like seconds, before being wrapped up in Bucky’s arms. The warmth coming off his boyfriend has him cuddle into him more, before sighing when Steve curls around his back, wrapping his arms around them both.

“You fuckin’ idiot,” Bucky murmurs into his hair, pushing his wet hair away from his forehead and giving him a gentle kiss.

“’m sorry,” Tony replies, unable to stop his shivering.

“Just promise you won’t do something that stupid again, darling,” Bucky whispers back, Tony able to feel the shaky exhale he gives.

“Need to get him out of his clothes, Buck.”

Tony can’t help but snort at that, feeling Bucky’s grin against his temple.

“You’ll be lucky having us do that for fun anytime soon, Tony,” Steve says, clearly knowing what the two were thinking.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts or just want to talk about stuckony (or any of the boys!) come visit me on [tumblr](https://hiddenembers07.tumblr.com)


End file.
